War
by KM2000
Summary: Tish faces Bananach alone in a deserted street as Bananach strives to begin the war she wants badly through blood.


**Disclaimer: The Faerie Courts series, and the characters in it, belong to Melissa Marr. Not me. **

**WAR**

Bananach listened in anticipation to the sounds of the Halfling's footsteps pattering rapidly upon the sidewalk. Her heart was hammering in her chest, and she could feel a smile spring to her lips. _It is really going to happen. _Finally_. _After all these centuries of waiting, it would finally happen. _It is so close!_ This was the closest she had come to causing a true war among the faery courts since she had convince the last Winter Queen, Beira, to kill Miach, the old Summer King.

At long last she would have her war. Gabriel's Hounds would not condone what she was about to do. Nor would the Dark Kings. And it would make Gabriel's Girl regret that she ever refused to help her bring her war. Her lips curled in fury at the thought of Ani. _Foolish halfling. _Ani would regret not agreeing to help her. When she was done with this insignificant halfling, she would come for Ani next, and Devlin, her treacherous brother.

The sound of running footsteps came closer. Bananach turned, and her heart leapt. It was Gabriel's other daughter, the weakling half faery, half mortal. Just the person she needed.

'Hello, Gabriel's Girl.' The voice came from behind her. Tish froze. _I know that voice._ Slowly she turned to face a woman with dark feathers for hair, talons for hands, and solid avian wings.

_Bananach_.

A chill ran down her spine. She had never seen Bananach before, but Irial had told her about her. Bananach was the embodiment of war. Whoever interfered with her plans suffered brutal, painful deaths.

'What do you want from me?' It took all Tish's courage to say even those six words.

The avian-like faery smiled and leaned in until Tish could feel the warm breath on her face. 'War. Bloodshed. And you're going to give it to me.'

She shoved at Tish. Tish hit the stone-hard pavement, hard. Searing pain exploded on her scalp, and an oozing wetness felt cool against her skin. Gasping in pain as she pushed herself up, she scrambled toward the end of the street.

But Bananach was swift, swifter than Tish. For the first time in her life, Tish felt weak. She had always thought of herself as lucky for not having the powers and strength of the Dark Court faeries or the Hounds. It meant that she could live a normal life, a human life, away from the Dark Court. Tish had loved that, that feeling of normalcy. She had never seen her mixed heritage as a burden. But now, facing a crazy powerful faery that intended on killing her, Tish realized how weak she was. Bananach had three times the strength and speed that she did. She couldn't outrun her or fight her. Ani might have been able to, but Tish couldn't.

Bananach smiled menacingly. 'Why so silent, Gabriel's Girl? I'd been looking forward to hearing your screams.' She circled purposefully around Tish, like a predator corners its prey.

'Irial will be here soon, and the Hounds…' Tish's voice trailed away. 'You won't get away with this.' _She _can't_ get away with this._

Bananach's smile widened, her razor sharp, metallic teeth glinting in the light of a street lamp. 'Ah, but I will, daughter of the Hunt. They will never arrive in time to save you. By the time they come, it will be done. I will have my war at last.'

She was right. The street was deserted. No faeries would come in time to save her life. Tish had messed up, big time. Her heart ached as the realization crashed down on her. She had snuck out of her home, eluding the guards placed there to keep her safe, and had signed her own death warrant by doing so. Irial had trusted her. Gabriel had trusted her. They had trusted her to keep herself safe and stay in the house, and she had failed them. She had failed everyone she loved. Tears blurred her vision, and she blinked them away as Bananach crouched disdainfully before her, ready to pounce. A terrified scream tore at Tish's throat. _Please, no...Not like this! _

Bananach leapt, as agile as a feline, at Tish, ignoring the puny girl's weak efforts to evade her. She knocked the girl onto the pavement, easily pinning her against the ground by the neck.

_Still, she struggles! _Bananach watched in fascination as the girl wriggled in her grasp, trying in vain to free herself, as a puny bug tries to free itself from a spider's web.

A shriek of laughter bubbled out of Bananach's throat. She would really have her war, after all these years of waiting and longing. It was almost too good to be true.

A mix of blood and tears blurred Tish's vision. Hearing Bananach's shriek of triumph, she caught her breath. It was really going to happen. Chills rose up her spine as she felt Bananach's talons trail down her cheek. _Whatever happens, let it be quick, _she prayed silently. _And spare the rest of my family from Bananach. _

'Do you feel that, Gabriel's Girl?' Bananach crooned, digging her talons deeply into Tish's cheeks. Tish winced at the flash of pain, and the oozing wetness dripping down her cheeks. She didn't bother to reply to Bananach's question. She wouldn't give War the satisfaction of hearing the terror in her voice.

Bananach grinned. 'That is pain, Daughter of Gabriel. A taste of what is to come.'

Tish thought of Ani, Gabriel, Rabbit and Irial. _My family. _She pictured them, one by one, inside her mind, basking in the comfort of their familiar faces and memories. If she was to die, then she wanted this to be the last thing she saw. Her family. Even if they weren't there with her physically.

She closed her eyes, keeping their images in her mind, and waited.

Bananach watched the girl's life-blood ooze thickly onto the pavement. She couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed, despite her triumph. The girl was no pleasure to kill; she had just lay limply on the pavement, eyes closed, lips sealed, as though she were waiting for death.

_What's done is done. _Bananach cocked her head, staring blankly into the horizon, and smiled in anticipation at the branches of possibilities open to her now. To think of what chaos she could bring to the faery courts now! Satisfaction gripped her, and triumph. At last—_at last!_—she would have her war.


End file.
